


for you

by 4419



Series: rule #93 [3]
Category: Lovelyz, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Going there, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: white sugar: pics or it didnt happenbubblegum printh: jiae hates taking pics thodoe eyed grandma: let me have this moment idiotsorjiae finally gets a date (kind of, well, not really) after ranting about how her best friends are literally the worst to a beautiful woman





	for you

**Author's Note:**

> note: i wrote a mijoo/jiae fic almost three years ago but i lost it aaaand yoongi kihyun and jiae were supposed to appear there as best friends ,, so now almost three years later im here, i wrote three separate fics for them haha this is more like a self indulgent fic tbh  
> ++ these fics will focus more on their friendship rather than the pairing that's tagged ♡
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> (while i did 'try' proofreading it, im not fluent so there will still be errors hehe)

**_[pretty but old squad]_ **

_white sugar:_ imagine feeling hell and heaven at the same time  
_doe eyed grandma:_ u mean being friends with you guys  
_bubblegum printh:_ oH no you decided to quit your job as an accountant and be a daycare teacher instead  
_white sugar:_ what no  
_white sugar:_ i meant im at home but im sick  
_doe eyed grandma:_ u still have nightmares from those ki yikes  
_bubblegum printh:_ look i love children but they're a lot of work  
_white sugar:_ i said im sick  
_doe eyed grandma:_ yeah we're sick of you too  
_bubblegum printh:_ what the queen said  
_white sugar:_ jiae is right  
_white sugar:_ it's meeting you guys  
_bubblegum printh:_ love you too :*  
_doe eyed grandma:_ get well soon bb ♡

  
Jiae locks her phone after typing her last message. It's been quite a week, summer classes starts soon and she's not even done with the grading sheets from this school year. The department of education is disappointed in her, Jiae mentally tells herself as she walks at the sidewalk going to her apartment.

It's half past six in the evening and slouching on an old office chair is really not good for her deteriorating health. She's twenty five but his body screams fifty, you're fifty. She thinks as she always does, and how she's gonna die alone while attending to her best friends' unending needs. Like they're love lives, that thanks to her, they already have now. "Can't even treat me to dinner those jerks." She mumbles to herself when she passes by a tteokbokki stall. The smell of spicy red pepper paste fills her nose. As much as she dislikes spicy foods, no one can resist this snack.

Jiae looks at the stall, about the size of one regular size container van, half full with people drinking and eating with their friends. She decides to sit in front of the counter where the owner cooks the food.

Then her phone vibrates inside her bag.

**_[pretty but old squad]_ **

_white sugar:_ can someone pls come over  
_white sugar:_ i need attention  
_doe eyed grandma:_ i just got off work i cant go there  
_bubblegum printh:_ go get hoseok yoongi wtf  
_doe eyed grandma:_ yea why dont u ask him??  
_doe eyed grandma:_ the purpose of having a boyfriend is that you get to annoy us less  
_white sugar:_ i swear to god you guys  
_white sugar:_ please : (( im ordering chicken  
_bubblegum printh:_ im on my way  
_white sugar:_ of course you are :-)

Rolling her eyes as she locks her phone, because Yoo Kihyun has been bribed by chicken once again. Jiae hears someone snicker beside her but choose to ignore it and ordered one regular plate of tteokbokki and soju. "You seem to be typing furiously, just now. Something happened at home?"

Jiae lets out an exasperated sigh and turn to the person asking the question. And. Oh wow. That's— She's real? This woman? Jiae is not dreaming, right? She blinks and blinks and blinks before telling herself that, yes, okay, this is real. "Yeah, no. Um, just my friends. They're a pain in my beautiful ass." Nice conversation skill, Jiae. Three points.

The woman smirks, "Oh, I'm sorry about your ass. Hope they get well soon." She chuckles before drinking a glass of soju. Jiae laughs with her. "I'm Mijoo by the way."

"I'm Jiae, nice to meet you." Jiae smiles at her before unlocking her phone, typing (as what Mijoo mentioned) furiously.

**_[pretty but old squad]_ **

_doe eyed grandma:_ theRES A WOMAN  
_doe eyed grandma:_ A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN  
_doe eyed grandma:_ SHES REAL AND SHES TALKING TO ME  
_bubblegum printh:_ did you put on your favorite perfume?  
_doe eyed grandma:_ yEs  
_white sugar:_ pics or it didn't happen  
_bubblegum printh:_ jiae hates taking pics tho  
_doe eyed grandma:_ let me have this moment idiots

  
The owner calls Jiae's attention, handing her the tteokbokki she ordered plus the bottle of soju. She pays for it and proceeds to eat. Of course, she steals a glance at Mijoo with a beautiful face and red lips. Maybe from the tteokbokki sauce, or maybe her lipstick is just really a sultry red. Jiae shakes her head away from the inappropriate thoughts. Goddamn, you just met her!

"You seem to be staring at your phone a lot. I bet you're hungry, go eat while it's still warm." Mijoo mumbles, her mouth full with the rice cakes. Jiae looks at her and gapes before nodding because he can't find the words to say.

Swallowing the three pieces of spicy rice cakes, rather, harshly, Jiae builds up the courage to start a conversation with Mijoo. _This happens once in a lifetime, stop being a coward_. "Do you ever just feel like you're taking care of two grown men instead of seeing them as your best friends?" She flails her hands, a way to explain her point.

Mijoo laughs, "I'm sorry to hear that you're taking care of such people." The look in Mijoo's eyes are rather fascinated instead of bored, curious and not annoyed. She let's Jiae continue her rant, keeping her warm smile on her beautiful face.

"Yeah, I can't believe— You know this friend I have, Yoongi. God, he made me his fake girlfriend, for-for what? to get this hot guy at work to make out with him? The plan was utter useless, by the way." Jiae remembers the event happened almost three months ago, grunts in disbelief. "I can't believe I let that happen— And oh, Kihyun! He's like a sweetheart and all, but he started liking this teacher from my school, so he _waits_ for me everyday just to see the guy. Most of the faculty thought we were dating—" She shivers at the thought of dating Kihyun. "Good thing that's over, and the two of them are now dating."

Mijoo looks at Jiae in amazement as the other let out a deep breath after the rant she just did. "Wow, you really _hate_ them, huh."

She hears Jiae scoff, "Uh, yeah. I hate them so much," Then her eyes softens, thinking of her best friends. "We hate each other so much that we can't stay away from each other even for an hour. We just couldn't stop telling each other every—" Jiae stops, feeling her phone vibrate. Speaking of the demons,

 _white sugar:_ kihyun where the hell are you??  
_bubblegum printh:_ stop whining im almost there  
_doe eyed grandma:_ can you guys i dont know TALK ON PRIVATE AND NOT IN THIS FUCKING GROUP CHAT  
_white sugar:_ sheesh grandma sorry for ruining your date  
_bubblegum printh:_ im outside rapunzel let down your hair  
_white sugar:_ you know the password just get in here

  
Jiae chuckles before munching another three pieces of rice cakes as she turns back to Mijoo.

"How about you, any friendship stories you wanna share?— And I'm so _sorry_ for suddenly interrupting every time. I have stupid friends." Jiae smiles, crookedly, embarrassment evident on her face. Mijoo laughs, waving her hand in front of them.

"No, no it's fine. I do that all the time, it's just that, my best friend is kinda busy tonight. So I'm here. Alone." She paused and looks at Jiae cautiously, "Well, I guess was alone."

Oh. Did she mean? Jiae? Also, it's getting really hot in here. Why did she pick the seat right in front of the stove.

"You two always go here?" Great. Change the subject, Jiae. That's what you're good at.

"Uh, yeah. Well, three of us. It's just that Myungeun is pretty busy—"

"Myungeun? Park Myungeun?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh my god! You're friends with a celebrity?!"

Mijoo chuckles, nodding her head lightly. "Well, kind of? I mean, I'm proud of her but she's fairly new. I can't believe you know her."

"Shut up, her songs are sad. The three of us jammed to her debut song _Gone_ last winter? Back when all three of us were lonely and unloved." Jiae pouts, reminiscing at those days when Kihyun got so drunk, so early at night, but he didn't let that stop him. So he kept singing while lying face flat on the noraebang sofas. Yoongi holding the pole tightly to keep his feet steady, and Jiae using the stand mic as if she's having her own solo concert.

"Her, and this other friend, Jisoo. She's the smartest one among us." Mijoo smiles, but Jiae noticed it's a bit strangled than the other genuine smiles she's since on her for the past twenty minutes.

"I bet your smart too." Is what Jiae replies, and it made Mijoo grin.

"I guess, but Jisoo. Well. She studied abroad, full scholarship, for two years. Now, she's working at a firm. She has a great title, her parents _and mine_ are proud of her for having a _real job_." Ah, so that's why her smile felt forced. Jiae thought about the time when Yoongi told his parents he wanted to take music production in college but his parent wouldn't allow it, instead forced him to take business.

"Well, what's your job?" Jiae offers a caring smile. Right now, she couldn't care less if the tteokbokki is all soggy and sad.

"I'm a dance instructor." Mijoo sounded much more cheerful than a few minutes ago. She must reall love her job then, Jiae notes.

"Woah. You teach choreographies and stuff— I'm sorry I don't know anything about dancing— but that sounds amazing!" She chirps, a little too happy that a normal Jiae on a normal day wouldn't be able to do.

"Don't worry. You're right, me and my team have this academy. Sometimes when entertainment companies hire us, we get to work with idols." Mijoo explains, fully into the conversation. Jiae notices Mijoo's eyes sparkle and her whole beautiful face lighting up as she mentions her profession.

"That's very nice," Jiae can't stop smiling. And she can feel her phone vibrating again, but she chose to ignore it. "You look like you love your job, and it _is_ a _real_ job. Don't believe when other people say otherwise."

Then a few seconds of silence took over them. Only the noise from the other tables can be heard.

Mijoo stares at Jiae for a while, shaking his head before speaking. "Thank you. And what do you do for a living, Jiae-ssi?"

"Oh, um, I'm a Korean language teacher. For first and second graders."

"Wow," Mijoo starts and then Jiae sees her raising an eyebrow. "So you like, check their grammar and spelling, huh? Isn't that hard...I mean reading Korean in printed writing is difficult, but reading a seven year old's Korean essay is damn difficult." She huffs out a breath, acting scared. "I salute you ma'am."

Then Jiae laughs. Like, really laugh. Because that was funny, and Mijoo is not just beautiful but adorable as well. God, what can't this woman do? "Hey, years of practice made me a pro at that."

  
_white sugar:_ [img.jpg]  
_white sugar:_ with my one and only best friend  
_doe eyed grandma:_ u guys suck  
_bubblegum printh:_ dick  
_white sugar:_ dick  
_doe eyed grandma:_ why tf did i even said that nvm go to hell

  
They continue to talk about themselves, about their work, about their friends. The tteokbokki in front of Jiae almost gone and she already had two bottles of soju. She's not a lightweight, two bottles of soju is basic. Mijoo continues to tell her about the times her parents confronted her regarding her chosen field, but being the persevering person that she is, Mijoo told her parents that she can handle herself and she loves what she's doing. Jiae wished Yoongi could've been like that, but he was practically tied up in his parents hold when they were studying. She just glad Mijoo is doing what she loves, and Yoongi is trying to love what he's doing now.

  
The clock, plastered on the wall behind the store owner, strikes at eight. Other customers already left and new ones, most of them men in suits, came in. They're both finished with their foods. Jiae couldn't believe she just told the story of her life to a beautiful (she won't stop calling Mijoo that) woman she sat with at a tteokbokki stall. She can still feel her phone vibrating from her bag but she's still ignoring them.

  
"Hey, Jiae." Mijoo calls out to her once they're outside. They found out Mijoo is a year younger than her but Jiae tells her they can talk casually with each other now that _you know my life story and I know yours._ "Can I get your number? I-If you don't mind. I would love to hang out with you sometimes."

"Uh, um, yeah sure." She scrambles inside her bag, looking for her phone. "I only have like three contacts in here, one being the school landline. It's sad, really."

  
*

  
**_[pretty but old squad]_**

  
_doe eyed grandma:_ that was nice  
_white sugar:_ oh who is this idk this person  
_bubblegum printh:_ that's probably the one ignoring our msgs  
_white sugar:_ youre right let's ignore her too  
_doe eyed grandma:_ ugh guys pls  
_doe eyed grandma:_ i got her number!! aren't you proud???  
_bubblegum printh:_ oH shit she's won  
_white sugar:_ she's not dying alone anymore  
_doe eyed grandma:_ are u guys still together? at yoongis?  
_white sugar:_ YES  
_doe eyed grandma:_ fine im coming over  
_bubblegum printh:_ you better give us the full story  
_white sugar:_ sLeep over  
_bubblegum printh:_ no  
_doe eyed grandma:_ no thanks we dont want to be infected u

Jiae smiles as she heads to the bus stop, her apartment's on the other direction. It's been a tiring day but she met a really kind, beautiful and adorable woman, and she has two annoying best friends she love so much, who are currently waiting for her on the other side of town (probably ordering another box of chicken). What more could she ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
